kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell (originally from the Star Fox series) is the Leader of the Star Wolf Team, son of the late leader, John O'Donnell. He is a legendary bounty hunter in Galaxia with a rivalry with the Star Fox Team, as well as the Uno Family. His best friend is Boba Fett. History Benders' Dawn Saga In Monty's Galactic Days, Wolf was still a junior bounty hunter at five years old, working under his father as they were hired by Tallest Miyuki to hunt Monty Uno. Miyuki slayed John with a lightsaber, and Monty took the blame in Wolf's eyes. Wolf sought revenge against Monty's family, even after 30 years. In Operation: GALACSIA, Wolf became Star Wolf's leader and were hired by Tallests Red and Purple to hunt Nigel Uno and his team. During the Invasion of Earth, Red and Purple betrayed the hunters and locked them up, so they were forced to team up with the GKND. They assisted Nigel and his team in the fight against Dimentia as well, and found a new respect for Nigel. Star Wolf participates in The Great Galactic Race, riding the Landcrusher, but are taken out in the Flora section. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Boba Fett gets Wolf's help in hunting The Quads, picking him up from Earth before ambushing the main heroes in Galaxia, but their fight is interrupted by Cad Bane and Aurra Sing, the former members. Star Wolf temporarily works for GUN before Boba decides to betray the military, and Star Wolf aids in invading their base to rescue all the metahumans. Nextgen Series Wolf is still the leader of Star Wolf 20 years later, and is the adoptive father of Boba's son, John Fett. He mostly commands his team from Sargasso Region. In Operation: NECSUS, Wolf's team is hired by Neftin Prog to work for Tachyon's Army and stop Nebula and her friends. Wolf commanded from Sargasso and didn't go into action until he heard Chris Uno attacked John. During the Invasion of Coruscant, Wolf battled Aurora Uno, and nearly defeated her if not for Haruka Dimalanta's help, when she swallowed him in Poison Cloud so Aurora can burn him. Wolf then realized Aurora and Nigel both had power from their team, and that's how a leader drew power. He figured he should stop commanding from a station and fight with his team. Major Battles *Invasion of Irk. *Star Wolf vs. Nigel, Ava, Dib, and Luvbi. *Star Wolf II vs. Team Nigel (Nightmare Land). *Invasion of Earth. *The Great Galactic Race. *Star Wolf vs. Team Firstborn. *Attack on G.U.N. H.Q.. *Wolf vs. Aurora Uno. Personality Wolf seems able to pick up grudges fairly easily, especially against the Uno Family after he believed Monty killed his father. However, he is still reasonable, and found a respect for Nigel after he saved the universe. He mainly forms rivalries with the beings he's assigned to hunt, but forming the rivalries likely results with them proving a challenge. He cares about his friends and team like family, and will seek revenge on anyone who attacks them (even if those people were being hunted). Abilities Wolf was shown to be a great pilot and sniper, earning him reputation as a bounty hunter and Star Wolf leader. His combat skills are impressive as well, having mastered 2 forms of Rokushiki, the Finger Pistol and Shave. Wolf also has a barrier shield he can switch on and bounce back projectile attacks, like firebending. Final Smash "We're gonna have fun with this thing." Wolf's Final Smash is Landcrusher, where he summons his aptly-named tank to blast and crush his enemies. Stories He's Appeared In *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *The Great Galactic Race *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: NECSUS Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Leaders Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Tachyon's Army Category:Marksmen Category:Pilots Category:Star Wolf